Romeo X Udonna
Character Romeo Sonner © HeartOfPinkSol Udonna © Amanda2324 Support 'Support Level C ' Udonna: *sharpening her axe* ...>.< *covers her mouth as she yawns in boredom* Romeo: *playing his harmonica* … Udonna: *hears something. She gets up and goes to find out what it is. Looks around* Hm, it's a comin' from o'er here... Romeo: *doesn’t notice her, and is continuing to play* .. Udonna: *finds him* So ye'r the one playin' tha' melody, aye? Romeo: *stops playing and smiles* I suppose so. I don’t see any others around here besides you and I. Udonna: *smirks* I didn't see ya either, I heard ya. But 'nyways, tha' was a nice tune. Ya make it yerself? Romeo: Yes, it has been something I’ve been working on. I call it “Heaven’s Sound” . It’s dedicated towards a close friend of mine who, unfortunately passed away. Udonna: *sad* Oi, tha' be sea salt in the wound... Romeo: *confused* I apologize, I didn’t quite understand.. Udonna: Sea salt in the wound is a sailor expression; means hurt real bad. If ya ever get salt in an open wound, it'll hurt like nothin' else. Romeo: Ah yes, that’s what I was thinking…but I wasn’t too sure. *chuckles* Udonna: *smirks* Oi sa, dun let me distract ya from you're practice. I just wanted to know who or what was makin' that music. Romeo: Hehe, well now you know! Udonna: *nods* Speakin' o' which... I'm Udonna, one of the only female pirates you'll e'er meet. Romeo: Honestly, you are the first pirate I’ve ever met. Regardless of that, my name is Romeo. Udonna: Aye, Romeo... well, I be needin' to head back. May the winds guide you well. *walks away* Romeo: Er…same to you? *shrugs and continues to play the harmonica* 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Udonna: *brings her axe down hard on a piece of wood, splitting it in half* Romeo: *whistling* … Udonna: *she brings her axe down to split another piece of wood, but she hits it wrong, and the piece comes up and hits her in the eye* GAAAHHH!!! *puts a hand to her eye and staggers back* Bloody blast it all, that's the third time! Romeo: *startled* What was that?! Udonna: *drops her axe and goes to the water basin near by to wash up* Romeo: *sees her* You? Udonna: *looks over* Eh? Oh, Romeo. Romeo: Were you the one who screamed? Udonna: *blushes* I didn’t scream!! I, er… yelled! Romeo: I believe a scream and a yell are the same things. Udonna: No way! A scream is for little girls and weak women; a yell is lower pitched, and sounds much more... strong! Romeo: Yes, well…they are both a high pitched sound regardless of who is making the sound. Udonna: Nuh-uh! Yelling is low-pitched, almost like a growl, but much louder. Romeo: If you look in any thesaurus, you’ll see yelled and screamed are synonyms meaning that they are the same thing. *shakes his head* Never mind, well are you okay? Udonna: I'm fine, I just hit my eye with a piece of wood... again... Romeo: Ouch! If I were a healer….I could’ve been some help. Unfortunately, I’m not. Udonna: *shrugs* Ah, it's no problem. I almost have it all finished, I just need to split five more woods - hopefully without a fourth hit to the eye. Romeo: Would you like some help? I may not have much strength. But, I’ll try… Udonna: *shrugs* If ya want too, give 'er a go. Just be careful. *walks over, picks up her axe, and gives it to him* Romeo: *drops the axe on his foot* Oow! .. Udonna: *winces* Aye, maybe I'll just do it... I dun know where a healer is, so if ya hurt yourself, we're gonna have a problem. Romeo: I like that idea better…*sits on the ground* Udonna: *finishes her work* Well, that's that... *wipes sweat off her forehead* Romeo: So, why do you do this again? I mean the splitting the wood? Udonna: It's fer an old man who can't do it himself. Romeo: *chuckles* I see. Udonna: *stretches* But alas, it's finished - he'll be nice an' warm all winter. Romeo: Well that’s good for him I guess. Udonna: Yep. *yawns* As for me, I gotta go find somethin' else to do. Romeo: Oh, I should finish the song. His death anniversary is coming up…I’m hoping to play it that day. *smiles* Udonna: 0.o Say wha' now? Romeo: The melody I was playing the last time we met. Remember it was for my friend? His death anniversary is tomorrow, so I was hoping to have it done and to play it.� Udonna: Oohhh... right. Well, I wish ya the best of that. Romeo: *nods* Thank you. Udonna: Well, I'm headin' off, the. *waves and leaves* 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Romeo: Wow! It’s done! Udonna: *looks over from where she's been practicing* What's done, your song? Romeo: *nods* Yes! Udonna: Swell 'er is! Romeo: Excuse me? I didn’t quite understand. Udonna: Er... swell 'er is, that's sailor talk for, uhhh... cool, swell, awesome. Romeo: Oh I see! Would you like to hear it? Udonna: *sits down* Aye, sure. Romeo: *starts to play the tune* Udonna: *listens quietly* Romeo: *continues to play, till he stops* What do you think? Udonna: ...sad, yet happy. I like it. Romeo: Thank you! Udonna: Yep... so, what are ya gonna do now? Romeo: *shrugs* What are you going to do? Udonna: Pro'lly practice more with meh axe. Romeo: With that heavy thing again?! Wow…you must really be strong! Udonna: *grins* Aye, sure am! Ya haffta be in order to do some o' the chores on ship. Romeo: I see…how is it to travel on a ship? I know I’d get seasick for sure. Udonna: I love it, I love bein' out to sea! The smell o' the sea, the barkin' o' orders from the cap'ain, the chores, the adveture. I love it more than a fish loves water. Romeo: I see…but you don’t get much food do you? Besides for fish and things like that. Udonna: Eh, we pack crackers, raisins, and some oth'r food, but aye, fish is the main thing, and we get plenty o' it. Romeo: I see I can’t stand having the same food everyday.. Udonna: *shrugs* Sea life ain't for ev'ryone. Romeo: That’s for sure. How long have you stayed on sea? Udonna: The longest period was two months... I'll admit, I was glad to get back on dry land after that. Romeo: I bet. I actually meant when did you start being on sea? Like as a toddler? Udonna: Eh, about 15 years of age I became a pirate. I would've started at a younger age, if I were born a boy, but since that obviously isn't the case, I had to wait. Romeo: I see…is your family on the ship too? Udonna: Nah, just my friend, Yenpai. He's my best friend. You got any friends? Romeo: Not many. Udonna: Oi... you seem like the type that would have a lot o' friends. Romeo: Nah. Udonna: ...all right, then. Well, I should probably find somethin' to do - unless you need me for somethin'? Romeo: *shrugs* You could stay if you want to, but if not you may leave. Your choice. Udonna: >.< You're a strange one... Romeo: *bit offended* That’s not the first time I‘ve heard that. *chuckles* Udonna: *smirks* Well, I s'ppose everyone is strange in some way, aye? Romeo: Yes! Udonna: Right! But now, I gotta go be strange somewhere else. See ya later - and stay strange, m'kay? *walks away* Romeo: *chuckles* Sure! 'End of Support A ' 'Romeo, the Eccentric Musician and Udonna, the Tenacious Pirate ' Romeo and Udonna met every so often, Romeo convinced Udonna to try to play an instrument before she left to go on sea. After he taught her how to play a harmonica and gifted her own, Udonna played it to remember her dear friend. As return for teaching her music, Udonna helped Romeo with his upper body strength and surprisingly he got some improvement.